Built On Lies
by pOIsOn cAndI
Summary: Buffy's father, Hank is a very powerful man. Both in the human, and demon world. His biggest rival; John Lyons. John sends his son, Angelus on a mission to get inside information, and possibly to kill Hank. The key: Buffy.
1. Default Chapter

Title- Built On Lies  
  
Summary- Buffy's father, Hank is a very powerful man. Both in the human, and demon world. His biggest rival; John Lyons. But unknown to Hank, his daughter is popular in both worlds as well, she's the Slayer.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from BtVS or AtS, they belong to Joss and Co. I do own the story, although I don't deny that a lot of people probably have the same idea as me. But I did not steal. And I do own the characters that are not from BtVS or AtS.  
  
a/n- Since I decided to stop writing "Should've Never" for the time being, I'm starting this story. Yay, another one. I'm gonna lose control, I betcha.

* * *

_Dear Diary,  
  
It's me again, Buffy. I know I haven't written in here for a while... Ok, maybe only a few days. But, everyone else says that, right? My dad's sending me, mom, Savannah, my sister and Evan, my brother, away for a few days. He has "business" to deal with, and he thought it'd be good for us, as a family, minus him as always, to get away. Please. Like I'm just some dumb blonde. I know my dad's up to no good.  
  
I know I'm not supposed to leave Sunnydale, I'm the Slayer. If you don't remember what that is, and what it means, I'll refresh your memory... If you even have one.  
  
Into each generation, a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen one, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil, blah, blah, blah. Short version? Me, supernatural freak who slays vampires and demons for a living.  
  
So anyway, I'm not supposed to leave, because if I do, the demon's will take over and what not... Who wants that? Giles, my Watcher, whom I love, ew, not like that... Said him, Willow, and Xander, you know, my friends who I sometimes write about... Will take over for me. But, together they're the strength of my pinky finger.  
  
I know what you're thinking, why not just back out of it? But, it's not that simple with my folks. They don't just let you, back out... My dad's set on me going. So now my bags are magically packed, by who, I don't know, cause I for sure didn't do it. And in a few hours I'll be on a plane to Hawaii.  
  
Come to think of it... I'm complaining, cause... I'm getting a break from the life I so often dread living to go to Hawaii. Hello, Buffy, what have you been thinking?  
  
Hawaii here I come._  
  
Buffy closed her diary, and stuck it under her matress.  
  
_Orginal hiding place_, she thought. _That's just the reason no one will think I'll hide it there..._  
  
Buffy Summers was a small girl, but those who doubted her strength learned to highly regret that, for she'd show them just how wrong they were about her. Her emerald green eyes were full of life, and kindness, and her golden hair fell in curls to her shoulder.  
  
She sighed as she got up from her desk, and walked over to her bed, sitting down. She was about to lay back when she heard her step-sister calling her.  
  
"Buffy, are your bags all packed?"  
  
Buffy looked up to her door when she heard someone coming in. Her younger step-sister, Savannah "Ann" walked inside. She was short, but only fourteen, with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A flowery summer dress covered her petit figure, and a pair of sunglasses held her hair back from falling in her face.  
  
Buffy liked her. Well, more like she could put up with her. They'd been living together since Savannah was only a year old, when Buffy was three. Buffy's mother had passed away from a brain tumor. Her, and her older brother Evan, who was six at the time, dealt with their mother's death fairly well, considering their ages. Neither really understood what was going on when she died. Nor when a few months later their father was remarried, and a new woman was forced into their lives.  
  
"Um... Yeah, they are," Buffy said, looking up at her. "Was there something you wanted Ann?"  
  
"No, nothing really. Just wondering if you were still in your broody mood, or if you opened your eyes and realized we're going to Hawaii."  
  
"I've been to Hawaii before. And, I'm more excited about getting away from Sunnydale. But, I'm no longer broody. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Good, cause putting up with broody Buffy on a really long flight, definitely no fun, at all," Ann said, sitting on Buffy's bed.  
  
"Ok... Now that that's covered, what do you want? Money? Go ask dad, he's the rich one. Or your mom, she's loaded too."  
  
Ann sighed and stood up. "Fine, I can take a hint."  
  
"Good. Bye."  
  
"Buh-Bye," Ann said, waving before leaving loudly.  
  
"So not in the mood for annoying little sister..." she moaned as she fell back on her bed.

* * *

Angelus Haynes sat in a blood red chair, tapping his fingers on the arm of it inpatiently. He looked around the room, familiar with it, but still feeling very new.  
  
It was his father's study. The one in the house he had grown up in. He'd been in it many times, but never really looked at it. The house, it never really felt like home to him. And his family, was never really family.  
  
"Angelus, my son."  
  
Angelus stood when he heard his father, John Lyons, enter the room. Angelus was a tall man, with dark hair, and a muscular body. He rarely dressed in anything but dark clothes, and had brown eyes that had that ability to make you feel weak in the knees.  
  
"So good to see you again," his father said, taking him in for an awkward hug.  
  
Angelus pulled away quickly, and moved aside as his father walked past him to sit behind his desk.  
  
"How was England? I trust you took care of everything."  
  
"Yes, father. I did your dirty work if that's what you're trying to ask. Everything is taken care of. Johanson's dead," Angelus said.  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Because I have another thing I need you to take care of," he said.  
  
"Why me? Why not one of your other hitmen? One who's actually professional?"  
  
"Because it's in your blood son. And besides, I need someone I can trust. And you're the only one whom I trust this with."  
  
Angelus sighed, and hesitated a minute, thinking it over. He nodded, and his father continued.  
  
"Hank Summers, my biggest rival... I need some information on him and what he plans to do next, so I can beat him to it, and take him out."  
  
"And I'm just supposed to walk into his big mansion and ask him to pretty please tell me this?" Angelus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You're what now? 18? 19?"  
  
"19..." Angelus said. "I am your son, don't you think you should know this already?"  
  
John ignored his son's comment and continued. "Hank has a daughter, two in fact. But his eldest is much closer to your age. Buffy Summers, 17, attends Sunnydale High," he said, handing Angelus a file. "Look it over, think about it, then decide."  
  
Angelus looked at the closed file, then back to his father. "What you're asking me to do, is get close to this girl, act as if I'm interested in her, but really I'm just using her to get information and possibly a kill on her father? She's smart... She is his daughter. She won't believe it."  
  
"Yes, but you my son, you have charm. And I know how the ladies swarm around you. She'll be by your side in less then a week, I guarantee. Now, she's going away with her family for a few days. Without her father. Your perfect time to strike."  
  
"I'll have to think about this," Angelus said, standing. He grabbed the file, and was about to leave the room when he turned. "Won't her father know it's me?"  
  
"He doesn't even know you exist, no one does. You grew up in a different state, a totally different life. We don't even share the same name... They'll never suspect."  
  
Angelus nodded and opened the door, leaving in a hurry. Once outside, he started down the stairs, and opened the file as he walked.  
  
"She's beautiful," he mumbled, as a picture of her laughing with her friends came into view. "Currently vacationing in Hawaii... Well, Hawaii, here I come..."

* * *

Um... That's it for now. Just a little introduction. More to come, if you want it? 


	2. What's Your Pleasure?

Wow. I actually got reviews. I'm schocked, lol. I didn't think this story would get any.  
  
Slayerchick33: Thank you for reviewing my story. And, your welcome for reviewing your story. I also enjoy your new story, so please do update that soon.  
  
James Lee: No, thank you! I'm glad you like my story =D

* * *

Buffy stood in the hotel room, her hand on her hip. She watched on as her mother, step-sister and brother argued like children over who got what rooms.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she stepped forward. "Everyone please just shut up. If you're going to behave like this, I guess I'll have to be the mature one for once and settle it."  
  
Her step-mother, who she called mom, Joan, looked at her with a smile. She had short blonde hair, with darker roots and was dressed in a pair of flare jeans and black tank top. She was thirty six, only young compared to Buffy's father's age of fourty nine. But, they were in love. And had been for about fourteen years.  
  
"You're right about the once part," Joan said jokingly.  
  
"And you're wrong about the arguing like a child part," Buffy said back. "Now, I have the perfect soloution. You and Ann can stay here, in this room. And me and Evan will go next door and share that room. I, unlike Ann, have no problem with sharing a room with my brother. And she, unlike Evan has no problem with sharing with her mom. So, problem solved. And you were all fighting over something so little."  
  
Joan laughed. "That sounds right. I'll tell the bellboy to send your bags to the next room."  
  
"Bellboy?" Buffy said. "Wow, the human race really has gotten more lazy."  
  
"No, only the rich ones," Evan said, heading for the door. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"That makes two of us," Buffy said, turning. "Don't worry. As well as we get along, this is a Buffy walk, not a Buffy-Evan walk. Feel free to go drool over girls who will never give you a second glance."  
  
"I'd say something, but it'd be rude to say in a room full of ladies," Evan said, walking out.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him and turned back to her mother and sister. "He just doesn't have anything smart to say back," she said.  
  
"Be back by dinner time," Joan called after her.

* * *

"Stupid machine!" Buffy yelled, as she hit the pop machine with her fist. "Ugh! Give me back my damn money you piece of crap before I..."  
  
She stopped when she saw a dark haired man walk in front of her. He pulled something out of his pocket and began to pick at the lock on the machine. The lock opened, and he took it off, opening the front part of the pop machine.  
  
"What's your pleasure?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um... Coke," Buffy said, a bit unsure.  
  
She stared him over as he handed her a can of coke and her change back. He was tall with dark hair and dark brown eyes to match. He was dressed in a black shirt and black jeans that were semi-tight.  
  
"Here... It's on the machine," he said, closing it and re-locking it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Angel," he said, extending his hand.  
  
"Buffy," she said, shaking it.  
  
"Buffy, that's an unusual name."  
  
"Well, I'm unusual," she said, smiling  
  
"So, are you here on vacation with your family?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yeah... You could say that... Half of my family anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... I can't believe I'm telling a complete stranger this, but... My dad tends to be a no-show for most of our trips. It's always just me, my mom, my sister and my brother. And he's even getting to old to come with us anymore... I'm going to start to protest if it's just me and them."  
  
"Older brother?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's nineteen. He's, um, he's very protective. Not that I need protecting..."  
  
"Every girl likes to feel protected."  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you? Gay?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "No, I'm not. If I was, I wouldn't ask you out for dinner tomorrow night, would I?"  
  
"Oh, well, um, no... You wouldn't," Buffy said, blushing.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, dinner would be a nice escape," she said.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Yeah, well, I should head back before they send out a search party."  
  
"I'll meet you here tomorrow at six thirty?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be here," she said, turning to leave.  
  
"Bye Buffy."  
  
"Bye Angel." 


	3. As Long As You Use Protection

I forgot: Hah, thanks.  
  
SlayerChick33: Thank you. Spike will be in it, but strictly in a friend way. He'll be really close with Buffy, but in no way will he interfer with the B/A.

* * *

Buffy stared up at the hotel ceiling. Angel was on her mind, and she was contemplating on whether or not she should actually show up for the dinner. He was handsome, kind, and seemed to have that bad side that Buffy had always been attracted to.  
  
But the fact that her father wasn't exactly on the side of good, always made her weary about her choices in friends and boyfriends.  
  
"Buffy? You in here?" Evan asked, walking into the room.  
  
Buffy sat up and smiled at her brother. "My dear brother, just the guy I was looking to annoy."  
  
"Can you leave?"  
  
"Wow, I think I just broke my record. What's up? Why are you all..." she stopped when he walked forward, a girl following behind him. "Ohhh... Leaving. Now."  
  
She got up off the bed and quickly left the room.  
  
"Great, so where the heck am I going to go now?" Buffy said to herself as she spun around in a circle.  
  
"Buffy, could you do me a favour?" Joan asked, walking out into the hallway.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um... Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Great. I really appreciate it. I was hoping to get a chance to catch up with some of my old girlfriends that are vacationing in Hawaii."  
  
Buffy smiled. "So, what's the favour?"  
  
"Take Savannah to the mall," Joan said. "I'll give you some money, for both of you to spend, and as long as you're back by ten, feel free to go anywhere. But, responisbly."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Sure, of course."  
  
"Alright. Well, I'm going to go. Savannah is in the bathroom getting ready, she should be out soon. The money is on the table. Have fun," Joan said, quickly hugging Buffy before taking off down the hall.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she walked into the hotel room. _Babysitting a fourteen year old, how hard could it be?  
_  
"So, Ann, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I was thinking we could go pick up some guys," Savannah said, walking out of the bathroom in a white mini skirt and bikini-top. "How about it?"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow, but shrugged. "As long as you use protection." 


	4. I Love You

=D Thank you! Glad you're likin' my story =D

* * *

Buffy looked into the windows of the passing stores. Her sister walked beside her, not interested in the clothing, but focusing her attention on the passing guys. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked down her pocket when she felt her phone vibrating.  
  
"You going to get that?" Savannah asked, snapping her out of her daze.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right..." Buffy said, reaching in and pulling it out. "Hello."  
  
'Buffy, hi. It's Mel,' a man's deep voice spoke on the other line.  
  
"Mel, what's up? Is everything alright?"  
  
Mel was like her father's assitant, but had become part of their family. Her father really trusted him, with both his life and the life of his family.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, just checking up on you.'  
  
"I don't need checking, thank you."  
  
'Oh, but you know how your father and me worry. How are you enjoying Hawaii?'  
  
"Oh, you know. Been there, done that... Kind of bored. I'm feeling more like coming home."  
  
'Lay back, enjoy... Do the girly things you girls love to do.'  
  
Buffy laughed. "I guess you may have a..."  
  
The line went silent.  
  
'Buffy? Buffy, are you ok?'  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry... Savannah saw something she liked... And she went for it... And it ran away... Look, I got to go. Babysitting a fourteen-year- old is harder then it sounds."  
  
'I'll be checking on you soon.'  
  
"And I'll be the same. Bye Mel. Oh, and say hi to daddy for me."  
  
'Give my love to Joan.'  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and stuffed it back into her jacket pocket. She turned around to see her sister no where in sight.  
  
"Oh... Great. Slayer senses, help me now..." Buffy said, walking in a random direction.  
  
She turned a corner, not really sure on where she was going. Her main focus was finding her annoying little step-sister and getting her under control.  
  
Her phone started to vibrate and after a long sigh, she answered it.  
  
"What now Mel?"  
  
'Mel? I'm appauled. I'm nothing like him.'  
  
"Oh, Ann... Where the heck are you? Why'd you wander off?"  
  
'I didn't... You did.'  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow. "I did? Oh, right, I forgot... I must be getting old, the alzheimers is kicking in."  
  
'Listen Buff, this has been fun and everything... But, I found some really adorable dudes and they want me to go chill with them. K?'  
  
"Mhm... Just, remember what I said. Protection. Pro-tec-tion."  
  
'Buffy!'  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm horrible. I'm agreeing to this only if you meet me back at the main entrance in... Say an hour?"  
  
'Fine. Bye.'  
  
Buffy laughed as she hung up the phone.  
  
_An hour to walk around the mall by myself like a lonely tourist... Oh wait, not "like", because I am a lonely tourist... If only I could... Ow.  
_  
Buffy rubbed her head as she backed up a few steps after clumsily running into someone.  
  
"Oh... Oh I'm so sorry," she said. "I... I wasn't looking and... Well, you know the rest..."  
  
She looked up and saw the man from last night, Angel, standing in front of her, smiling.  
  
"Didn't think I'd be running into you so early," he said.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Running... Cause we... I get it, that's good."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? Oh I was pre-teensitting, but now I'm all by my lonesome, wandering around like the lone ranger... Alone," she said.  
  
"Care for some company?" he asked. "Or do you have plans?"  
  
"Plans? No, no plans. But, are you sure? I mean, cause, I can't promise I'm much fun to be around."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that," he said. "Ice-cream?"  
  
"I love you," she said jokingly and he smiled. "In other words, yes please."


	5. Six O Clock

"I can't believe you just got back from England!" Buffy said excitedly to Angel.

The two sat on a bench outside of the mall, Buffy happily enjoying the ice-cream he'd bought her.

He was telling her all about his life, and seemed pretty open about it, which surprised her. What surprised her even more was that she found herself opening up to him, something that she definitely wasn't known for.

"You've never been?" he asked.

"I wish. It seems like I've been all over the world, except for the one place I'd love to go. I think daddy's just worried I'll fall in love with a British man and move over there."

"We wouldn't want that," he said.

Buffy could feel her cheeks redden and turned her gaze to her ice-cream cone.

She glanced over at his wrist, and saw that his watch read 4:45pm. She was supposed to meet Ann at the main entrance ten minutes ago.

"Oh shit," she said, standing up. "I have to go... My sister, she... Thanks for the ice-cream... Ice-creams. They were good."

He stood up as well and smiled. "Your welcome. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, you will. Bye," Buffy said before running off.

* * *

Buffy laid on her bed in the hotel room, the phone resting on her shoulder.

"So everything's going good Wills? The slaying is under control?" she asked.

'Yep, so sit back and relax and have some fun in Hawaii for me.'

Buffy laughed. "I will. I just can't help but feel the need to sneak out and go patrolling. It's become such a normal thing..."

'Well we got it under control. Speaking of under control, Giles wants me to do some research.'

"Oh? Is there something big and bad? Should I come home?"

'No Buff. If it gets bad, trust me, you'll be the first one we call.'

Buffy sighed. "Ok. I should let you go."

'Yes, you should. Call me later and tell me how your date went.'

"Who else would I tell?"

'True. Bye Buff.'

"Bye Willow. Have fun researching while I lay here in my comfortable-"

Buffy laughed when she heard the dial tone in her ear, and put the phone back down onto the dresser. Sighing, she rolled off the bed and walked over towards the door.

Her brother wasn't there when she'd gotten back with Savannah, and he hadn't called her.

"If you're lying somewhere in a ditch Evan, I will kill you even more," Buffy said to herself as she walked back into her hotel room.

Her step-mom was still out, but Ann was allowed to be in the room by herself. It wasn't like Buffy wanted to be there while she talked on the phone for hours with her new found boy toy.

Flopping back down on the bed, Buffy glanced over at the alarm clock.

"5:15," she said. "Fourty five more minutes until I get to see hunky Angel again."

* * *

Six o clock came faster then Buffy had thought, and she stood at the mall, looking around impatiently for Angel.

"Stupid boys," she mumbled. "Always late."

"What's that?"

Buffy turned to see Angel standing behind her, a single white rose in his hand. Her heart melted at the sight, and a smile appeared on her face. She looked down to the rose, then up into his eyes.

"For you," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful."

"It's all I could afford," he said, smiling.

"So, what are we doing? I'm starving."

"I know this nice restaurant just around the corner from here, if you want to go. It's expensive, but I can always charge it."

Buffy shook her head slightly. "I'm not one for fancy food. It's nice and all, but I'd much rather get a burger and coke."

He smiled at her. "Then I know a great Mc Donalds just a few minutes away."

Buffy's face lit up. "Sounds like my kind of date."

* * *

:: Wow did that suck. I apologize, I'm busy. And I want to update as much as possible. And I know that A Different World is more popular, but I wrote this... And, yeah. But my life is busy now! I have one, lol... And school's starting... And I don't know when I'll be able to write. But I probably will be updating more when school starts. If that makes any sense what so ever... ::


End file.
